Welcome To The Streets
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: A little something I wrote AGES ago. Pearlshipping.. Characters May seem a bit OOC, sorry bout that!


**Me: Hey everyone and welcome to a new oneshot! i havn't had a oneshot uploaded for ages! I'm working at a few at the moment *Looks over to the folder of documents* hehe... Anyways, lets have a disclaimer done by... GARDENIA!  
>Gardenia: DrewsGirl4Eva Doesn't Own Pokemon!<br>Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START! }  
>DrewsGirl4Eva: Warning this may not be that good. Its really old =3<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi, My name is Ash Ketchum. I come from a small town, known by the name of pallet. This story is about the time I ran away from home. Imagine you were living on the streets by yourself, only had a limited amount of money, and had to work to survive. This had to be bad! Or, at least, thats what I thought...<p>

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" I yelled as I ran, no, sprinted away from my house.  
>I only had $25.00. How will I survive? I ran for days, stopping at dairys and garages, to get food and water. Eventually, I stopped outside a small city. It was called CherryGrove city. A couple of kilometres away, there was a small hollow cave, with water and a spring. I went inside the cave, scoping it out.<br>_'Looks good enough'_ I thought to myself.  
>I came back out of the cave, and went into a nearby forest, to find myself some wood and stones to make a fire pit. Also some birds to kill for food and use the feathers for bedding. It then all crashed down on me. I was out of money...<p>

A few weeks later, I was sitting down, eating a fresh Pidgeon I had recently killed, when I heard crying sound. I went outside the cave to find a girl with blue hair sitting down, crying.  
>"Are you ok?" I asked her.<br>She turned around and looked at me with big cobalt eyes.  
>"Not really, I ran away from home," She said between snuffles, tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>"So you ran away as well?" He questioned.  
>The girl nodded in response.<br>"Come stay in my cave, if you would like! I get fresh meat everyday, and there are other channels leading out into seperate caves, if you would like," I told her.  
>"Sure, no harm could be done, right?"<br>She went into the cave and went into a seperate channel to settle herself in.  
>"I'm going to go out and hunt some more ok? I'll bring back feathers and moss to make you a bed!" I yelled out to her.<br>"Wait up! I'll come to!"  
>She came out of her channel, tears all wiped off her face.<br>"Ok, lets go!"  
>I led her into the forest, my sharp wooden spear beside me.<br>"Theres a Pidgeon, stay very still and quite," I whispered out to her.  
>She nodded. I aimed the spear and threw it. It went zooming forward and it hit the Pidgeon. It fell down off its tree and smashed into the forest floor.<br>"This looks good enough for lunch," I said quitely.

We went home at around noon. We had some Pidgeon, Boar, Raspberries and Moss. I lit the fire and started cooking the boar, getting it ready for dinner. The girl was stewing some of the raspberries.  
>"Girl, What is your name?" I asked.<br>For a while she didn't respond. Finally she replied.  
>"My name is Dawn. What is your's?"<br>"My name is Ash," I answered.  
>She didn't talk for a while.<br>"Im going out," She told me.  
>She grabbed some of the Boar, then left the cave. I went into her room and made a bed from wood, moss and Pidgeon feathers. She didn't return that night. I went to bed and fell into a deep slumber.<p>

The next morning, I awoke to find that dawn still hadn't come back. At lunch, I started to cook up some Pidgeon, when suddenly a loud noise sounded around the cave. Dawn stumbled in and ran straight to her room, dropping tears behind her. I wondered what was wrong, so I went in behind her.  
>"Whats wrong, Dawn?" I asked her.<br>Between sobs and muffled words, I heard her say.  
>"There was a car crash. My parents crashed, and they both died. The crash was with Mr and Mrs Ketchum. They died too."<br>I felt my eyes start to sting and water.  
>"Mr and Mrs Ketchum," I Repeated, " They Died... Mom and Dad."<br>"Those were your parents?" Asked Dawn.  
>I nodded sadly.<br>"That means we have to stay here," She whispered out.  
>"I guess so," I agreed, " But its not so bad! We have each other still."<br>So, we decided to start saving up money, and we finally got enough to buy a house...

Thats my story! With me and Dawn! We are now living in a small country house together, with our ginger cat, Misty, and our tabby cat, May. And guess what else! Me and Dawn are getting married in a few months! I hope you liked learning about my life! See Ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did ya like it guys? Yeah, the ending sucked, i know i know! I don't really ask this but: Please review!<strong>


End file.
